1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat transfer fluids, and in particular heat transfer fluids with carbon nanocapsules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric power consumption results in generation of heat during the operation of devices such as computers, electronic equipment, or communication apparatus. Since device life is reduced with high operating temperature thereof, the operating temperature has to be maintained within a specific range.
Efficiency and convenience are important in electronic products preferably featuring low profile, multiple functions and highly efficient operation. In respect of semiconductor industry and integrated circuit (IC) design, although it has successfully attained to important improvements such as profile miniaturization, high integration and multi-functions for electronic elements, however, a reliability issue is generated due to heat production during operation of the electronic elements.
A conventional cooling device having a heat sink and a small fan mounted in association with the electric device, however, cannot meet the demand for efficiently dissipated heat outside the electric device. Moreover, noise is generated during the operation of the fan.
Recently, with the development and wide application of electronic products, such as mobile phones, PDA, and notebook computers, there has been increasing demand for electric devices which have longer run-time and occupy less space. Accordingly, excess heat is accumulated and concentrated, presenting a challenge for heat dissipating technology.
Higher efficiency can be provided by fluid cooling. In a conventional fluid cooling system for a notebook computer, pure water serves as a heat transfer fluid. However, for many applications, the thermal conductivity of pure water is too low, with rate of heat transmission accordingly slow, making the operating efficiency of the heat pipe is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, it is advantageous to develop a heat transfer fluid with high thermal conductivity and suitable mobility for a electric device such as a notebook computer.